Potion of Fire
by Draco's Love Bug
Summary: Harry/Draco *slash*, my first harry potter fic so give me a break,please^_^.What happens when Harry drinks a certain Potion,and it changes Draco's whole Perspective of Him?
1. The Beginning

Potion of Fire  
By:Lady Malfoy  
Disclaimer:All chracters in Harry Potter books are owned by JK rowling,the fanfiction is mine^_^ I think that's enough.  
Pairing:Harry/Draco slash  
Summary:What happens when Harry drinks a certain Potion,and it changes Draco's whole Perspective of Him?  
*******************  
  
"Do ya think?" Ron asked holding up the last ingredient to the potion, Hermione and Himself were constructing  
  
"Yes Ron, add the lizard scales." Hermione demanded  
  
"You sure it's not the fish scales?" he asked, uncertain  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I'm the one with the perfect grades. I don't know why I've gotten paired up with you. Snape's lost his mind!" she yelled  
  
"It's could be worst, you could be Harry." He said sniggering, Pointing over to a yelling duo  
  
"Yeah, you're right, poor Harry."she said symtheticly  
  
~*A few desks away*~  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!!"   
  
"Just keep chopping, Potter!"  
  
"Why do I have to chop anyway? Your hands aren't broken!"Harry Shouted  
  
"Stop giving me the death stare and watch what you are doing!" Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips  
  
"I don't take orders from dummies."Harry said  
  
"Then why do you follow Weasley around?"  
  
"You're a real pain in the ....."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah Potter. Bad choice of words." Draco said, pointing and waving a finger in his face  
  
"Do you think I care right.... OW!!!" Harry yelled, as he cut his finger with the knife in his hand  
  
"What did you do to your hand?" Draco asked  
  
"I cut my finger, what does it look like?"Harry replied coldly  
  
"It looks like something i don't wanna see." Draco remarked  
  
"Excuse me Professor?" Draco blurted out  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"Potter's cut his hand,and it looks like a nasty injury,I think he needs to go to the Hospital wing. And since I can't complete my Antidote without him, May I escort him to Madam Pomfrey?"Draco reasoned to Snape,slyly but innocently  
  
"Yes of course, Draco."Snape answered  
  
"Come on Potter." Draco said, Grabbing his arm and running out of the classroom,the rest of the student with bewildered faces  
  
~*In the Great Hall*~  
  
"What did you do that for? My cut wasn't that bad and now because of that we'll probably get bad marks. Atleast I will anyway." he asked, yanking his arm out of Draco's grasp   
  
"It's not like I wanted to be nice to you or anything,"Draco replied, running her fingers through his slick blonde hair "Just wanted to get out of class."  
  
"Why?!? I thought Potions was your favorite class. I mean Snape adores his Draco-Wako."Harry teased  
  
"Lay off, Potter!"He yelled  
  
"You still didn't answer my question,Why?"Harry asked again  
  
"Because we have double potions today. And in the secoud period, he's already chosen the teams." he paused  
  
"So.........."Harry said, Puzzled  
  
"Well yesterday, I got a glimpse of the list, and I was assigned with Pansy Parkinson." Draco said, with a cringe  
  
"I thought you like Pansy, Malfoy. I mean you did take her to the Yule ball." Harry said teasingly again  
  
"Correction Potter, Pansy likes me, not that I blame her, I mean look at me." He said with the slyest smirk Harry had ever seen  
  
"You're so full of it you know. But what's wrong with that?"  
You're both in Slytherin and both pure-bloods,so you say. What's the problem?"  
  
"You don't know Pansy. She can be very Irksome,not as annoying as you, but she's a pest. Have you ever been in the same room with Pansy for a long time?" Draco asked  
  
"Well...uh...no".He said  
  
"She's no one you want to have a conversation with her.She'll pluck your nerves, she's not even all the pretty..sheesh..Hell, She's ugly...."Draco went on an on,Harry' never eneve known Draco to talk to him for this long,without breaking out into an arguement  
  
"Ok..ok..I get your point.Hey, where are you going?"Harry asked  
  
"You didn't think I would stay with you for the whole rest of the period,did you?"  
  
"No." Harry said, a little dissapointment in his voice, he actually liked that conversation with his student rival. It sounded like something he wouldv'e discusted with Ron or something. But you can't expect a lot from Draco  
  
"I have much better things to do then stay in your presence, Potter." He smirked  
  
"I not that bad, Malfoy!!!"He shouted with fury  
  
"Your right Potter,your not bad, your repulsive." He sniggered walking down the corridor leading to the Slytherin Common room  
  
"Damn Potter,why are you doing this to me...." Draco whispered as he went into the Slytherin House  
**********   
AN:Please review,next part out soon,i promise ::winks:: Tata----Lady Malfoy   
~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Potion

Potion of Fire  
By:Lady Malfoy  
Disclaimer:All chracters in Harry Potter books are owned by JK rowling,the fanfiction is mine^_^ I think that's enough.  
Pairing:Harry/Draco slash  
Summary:What happens when Harry drinks a certain Potion,and it changes Draco's whole Perspective of Him?  
*******************  
~*~Part 2~*~  
  
"You called, Professor?"Draco said,sitting in one of the chairs that was in front of Snape's desk  
  
It was the after their potion's class,which himself and Harry skipped becaise of Harry's "critical" cut. Being the "kind" gentlemen that he was, he escorted Harry to the Hospital wing and hadn't shown up for the second period of potions,thus ending up in Snape's office.  
  
"I've called you, to talk about the class you weren't here for, you missed a very important lesson, Mr. Malfoy. One that might well show up on your O. W. L.'s(Ordinary Wizarding Levels) ." Snape exclaimed  
  
"What did I miss, Sir?" Draco asked  
  
"Poisons and Cures, in other words, Potions and their Remenies. The class was divided into pairs," Draco tensed "One partner made a potion and the other made the counter potion,they decide who drinks the potion and takes the remeny." Snape explained coming to a hault  
  
"Since you and Potter, were not there during class. I have no choice but to ask you to pair up and do the assignment. Here are some books with many Potions,for reference and you, only you," He pointed a long thin finger to his chest "have access to his closet. I'm giving you till next monday to finish. And with all the time, I expect it to be exceptional, that is all, you are dismissed!" he finished, waving a hand in his direction  
  
Draco stunned, walked to the door and turned  
  
"Professor?" Draco's voice sounded from the door  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I be the one that makes the potion?" He asked one of his smirks starting to appear on his lips  
  
"Oh yes, certainly..." Snape had that devilish glint in his eyes, "And Draco..."  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Do a really "good" assignment." his lips curled  
  
"I will Professor, I will...."  
****************  
Breakfast the next morning was the usual at the Gryffindor table. Lavender and Pavarti, chatting away, Dean and Seamus goofing off, Neville, the victim of Fred and George's pranks, and Ron and Hermione bickering. Harry was picking at his golden plate of food, the sky on the great ceiling was beautiful today, a cloudless babyblue sky, but Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
Then the daily school owls came swooping down to deliver mail to each of the house tables. Harry didn't expect anything, but whether he expected anything or not, he still got a letter.  
  
A beatiful eagle owl almost landed in his goblet of pumpkin juice. Thankful the he moved it, he stroked the owl and removed the letter from it's leg.  
  
"Who's it's from Harry, were you expecting something?" Ron asked looking more puzzled then Harry  
  
"I have no clue, Ron, Long as it's not a Howler."  
  
He opened the letter and read silently to himself, the letter read:  
  
Dear Potter,  
  
We've got to talk. It's really important.   
Meet me after dinner in the potion dungeon.  
  
Malfoy  
  
He read it over, Ron and Hermione behind his shoulders reading also.  
  
"What's he wanna meet you for?" Hermione asked suspiciously  
  
"Dunno, Whatever it is, Probably a trick. Remember the last time he wanted to meet Harry somewhere?" Ron suggested  
  
"Yeah but this might be important." Hermione argued  
  
"He just wants to get Harry in trouble again." Ron said  
  
"Ron, that was four years ago...." She said back  
  
"And....You don't think the scum bag's changed have you?"Ron replied  
  
"I don't know...but I'm gonna go. It's could well be important."Harry reasoned  
  
"Well, I suggest you take the Maurauder's Map, and the Invisibility cloak." Hermione pointed out  
  
"Yeah of course."Harry shruged  
***********   
Their classes and day seem to have move by very quickly and soon dinner was over. Harry had seen Draco leave his seat at the Slytherin table and head out of the Great Hall. So he followed suite.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're Late, Potter."Draco spat, from within one of the dark corners of the dungeon. He hadn't seen him at first,but then when he looked, he found him leaned against the dungeon wall, arms crossed in the moonlight. The sight was very awkward, but for the first time he saw Draco as, Handsome.   
  
"What's this about, Malfoy?"he shouted  
  
"Simple..."  
  
Draco began to explain,the things Snape had relayed to him and what they had to do,the more he explained,the more agitated Harry became.  
  
"It's alway you. Why not Ron, or Hermione? Damn, even Pavarti wouldv'e worked out. But I'm always stuck with you." Harry yelled, irritated  
  
"Believe me, I feel no better." Draco replied  
  
"And why do you get to do the potion?" Harry asked  
  
"Because, Snape gave me permission to." He smirked evilly  
  
"Damn him, Damn you, Damn potions." Harry shouted  
  
"And I've chosen the perfect potion." Draco said  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll find out, remember you're the one that has to drink it." His smirk worst then ever  
  
"What the hell is it,Damnit!" He asked again  
  
"No. We're going to do this my way. You're going to drink this," he pointed to the vile in his hand, the vile had green transparent liquid in it "Find out what happens. Make the counter potion, drink it and see if it works. If it does, we'll make some more and demonstrate to the class." He said almost as a laugh  
  
"No, Hell no." He said with clenched teeth  
  
"Yes , you will take this tonight, the effect should take place while you're asleep. And then tomorrow you can work on your remeny." He through the vile to Harry,which with his quidditch instinct caught it,he saw Draco walking to the door  
  
"Oh and Potter?"  
  
"What?" he said in a deathly tone  
  
"You might want to transfigurate your glasses to contacts. They'll really help with the new appearance you'll have tomorrow." He suggested  
  
"What?!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:Like that? well if ya did review,if ya didn't, review^_^ hehe...  
Lady Malfoy  
  
  



	3. The Aftermath

Potion of Fire  
By:Lady Malfoy  
Disclaimer:All chracters in Harry Potter books are owned by JK rowling,the fanfiction is mine^_^ I think that's enough.  
Pairing:Harry/Draco slash  
summary:What happens when Harry drinks a certain Potion,and it changes Draco's whole Perspective of Him?  
*******************  
~*~Part 3~*~  
"What is this stuff?!?" Harry said aloud, raising the vile to eye level  
  
If contained green transparent liquid. Draco had supposedly made it for their potions assignment. He was suppose to drink this stuff, and see what happens??? Yeah right! He had spent five years of rivalry with Draco Malfoy, and Harry was no feel. For all he knew, it could be poison. What a clever way to do him   
in.  
  
"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are going to say about this?"He said and picked up his pace to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~In the Common room~*~  
"Don't take it!!! Whatever you do, don't even open it!!!" Ron yelled, which brought confused head from their other peers in the common room.  
  
"Let me see that Harry." Hermione said,streching a hand across to him  
  
"Sure, here...."He handed the vile over with ease  
  
"What do you suppose it is, 'Mione?" Ron asked, a very suspicious look on his face  
  
"I have no clue Ron, there has to be over 300 potions and concoctions easy." She said as she examined the green liquid  
  
"What do you think he has in store for you Harry?"he turned to the dark-haired boy  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but he did seem pretty amused," he pointed out "And as he was about to leave he said something that didn't make sence." He exclaimed,trying to remember draco's exact words  
  
"What did he say?" Hermione questioned,finally looking from the potion  
  
"Er----he said something like 'You should tranfigurate your glasses to contacts, they'll help with your "new appearance"',what ever that is." he shruged  
  
"Poisonalius!" Hermione shouted,once again bringing up startled heads  
  
"What was that, Herm?"Harry asked  
  
"An analyzing spell, basically to see if this is poisn or not. Don't you too pay attention to Snape at all?"  
  
"No." They both said flatly  
  
"But, I didn't know that you could do that. Can you cast a spell to see what kind of potion it is?" Harry asked,eyes full of hope  
  
"Sorry to say, I don't know. But there are books that hold infomation like that. Unfortunately Snappe keeps a hold of those. Harry this looks like a really complicated potion, but it's not poison."  
  
"It..it's not???"Both boys said in unison  
  
"No, not at all."She said, as she blew out the shiny red light atop her wand  
  
"So...I should drink it then?" Harry asked  
  
"NO!" Ron yelled again  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter. I mean it's not dangerous and it is for Potions' class. If anything goes wrong, we can tell Dumbledore and get Malfoy expelled." She laughed  
  
"You know that's not such a bad thought, getting Malfoy suspended even expelled. You should drink it Harry." Ron said,his scowl replaced with a smirk  
  
"What happens to me if Malfoy gets exspelled, won't I still be messed up?" Harry asked  
  
"You said Malfoy told you that you were to make the counter potion. Well he wouldn't have made a potion that doesn't have a remeny. Draco's a jerk,but he's not stupid,he wouldn't want to fail Potions. In fact I don't even think there is a potion that doesn't a have a counter." Hermione explained, making the boys feel very dense  
  
"Oh....I get it. If anything goes bad, We'll conjure the remeny."Ron said  
  
"Exactly, so Harry. I say go for it."she replied  
  
"Malfoy said it would take effect in my sleep. It's Thursday so I'll er...We'll have the whole weekend to make the counter.It's due Monday."  
  
"That should be enough time."she said  
  
"Yeah..."Harry sighed  
  
~*~In the bathroom of the 5th years boys dorm~*~  
  
"Okay Harry, you can do this." He said to his reflection, staring at the vile in the mirror  
  
"Alright then." He popped each contact in his eyes. Hemione had said that he should take any advice that woud help. And if contacts were, he was going to use them. They felt weird but comfortable,and his image in the mirror didn't look half bad,he liked contacts,why didn't he think of that?  
  
"Well here goes." He held the small bottle to his lips, and glanced at the clock  
  
10:30pm  
  
"Damn, well it shouldn't take to long to take effect." He whispered to his reflection  
  
He finally tilted his head back and reluntantly swallowed the liquid. It had a sour but pleasant taste at first,like lemonade that didn't have enough sugar. Then it sent a burning feeling through his veins,like his blood was boiling hot,then after a few minutes he felt normal again.  
  
"Man, you'd think I just swallowed fire or something."  
  
He brushed his teeth,spitting and then mumbling something about if his figure tomorrow was anything other then a human,he was gonna kill Malfoy. He jumped onto his four-poster and wished the rest of the boys Goodnight,and closed the curtains around his bed. And soon sleep fell over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bird's chirping is what woke them up,well Harry anyway. Neville still was snoring hard,and Ron's curtains were closed, so were Dean and Seamus'. He pulled back his bangs,which were strangely longer then usual. He got up and walked to the bathroom feeling really quite strange,something was out of place. The he remembered the potion. At the he started in a run towards the bathroom.  
  
He looked in the mirror, and what he saw surprised him. What he saw was not his normal image, He still had the bright green eyes and his famous trademark scar. Now though, He had curly long raven hair, long eye-lashes and pink lusciouc lips. He was a female. His or her eyes wide in surprise,she reached a slender hand under her oversized shirt,and felt two lumps on her chest,that which she knew what they were. And then took the elastic from her pant and streched it, again her eyes widened. Now she knew what was out of place. Harry's whole gender had changed,because he certainly didn't have his manhood anymore.   
  
He looked in the mirror once more, and though not expecting her normal image to reappear, she still was shocked. But the more she stared the more she admired her new look. She was actually beautiful. More so then Cho Chang, atleast that's what Harry thought. He'd never pictured himself to be handsome or beautiful even, but then again,he never picture himself a girl either.  
  
At the doorway, Ron stood rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked sleepily  
  
He..er..she turned around and stared at him and then stated  
  
"Ron, I'm a girl."  
  
"Ha..Har...Harry?"Ron said, and then fainted  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: How'd ya like that? I wasn't even expecting to write that one,but there you have it. Harry's a female,maybe I should start calling him Harriet Potter,lol. Oh well,what will Draco think::Gasps:: you'll just have to wait and see....hehe....I'm evil....Lady Malfoy   
  
  



	4. The Problem

Potion of Fire  
By:Lady Malfoy  
Disclaimer:All chracters in Harry Potter books are owned by JK rowling,the fanfiction is mine^_^ I think that's enough.  
Pairing:Harry/Draco slash  
Summary:What happens when Harry drinks a certain Potion,and it changes Draco's whole Perspective of Him?  
AN:I Know it's been awhile, but school has started and I don't get much time to write,   
oh well, hope you enjoy this, and please review,thanx to all that reviewed before.  
Here's the 4th part.  
*******************  
~*Part 4*~  
  
After getting over the initial shock of his um..her "new appearance" she went over and knelt next to her best   
friend, Ron Wealsey.  
  
"Ron..Ron wake up, it's me er....Harry."  
  
"Wh..what???" he opened his eyes and stared into the gaze of a female  
  
"Ha...Harry??" he stuttered, moving to the other side of the bathroom, never taking his eyes off of her  
  
"It is, don't you recognize me??"  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"The potion, remember?" her sensitive voice reaching his ears  
  
"Malfoy. Ohhh I'm going to kill the little twit, LITERALLY!!!!She yelled  
  
"Yeah that's the idea, but we really shouldn't talk about killing him, we're more mature then that." he said, getting very strange looks from Harry  
  
"Well, what am I going to do, I'm not roaming the halls and corridors of Hogwarts as a female!!! She screamed again  
  
"Well you could be an animal, atleast your still human."  
  
"Hey Ron, what's going on? Why is there a girl in the boys bathroom?" Dean Thomas question, coming to see a quite surprise first thing in the morning, he wanted to know what was up.  
  
"Something your not telling us, Ron?" A sleepy Seamus Finnigin poped up right behind Dean  
  
"What are you talking about, this is..."  
  
"who's that?" Neville asked, as he tripped over Dean's feet and onto the floor  
  
"Are you okay, Neville?" Harry's now feminine voice reached his ears  
  
"W..wow..."Neville breathed softly as the girl's hand touched his shoulder  
  
"Yeah, I'm..I'm fine." He got up clumsily watching the girl intently  
  
"Well, okay then." Harry blushed feeling his gaze on her  
  
"Hey Ron, how'd ya get a catch like that, she's a real looker." Seamus said, smirking, gaining more blushes from Harry  
  
"Look she's not my girlfriend, she's..."  
  
"Where'd she come from? I mean, I haven't seen her around the school. She's not a student, is she? Dean asked  
  
"She's not..."Ron tried  
  
"But look at her, who cares where she came from?"Seamus shouted  
  
"She could be an intruder, Seamus." Dean yelled  
  
"Guys, would you listen to me for a second?!?!?"Ron shouted  
  
All the boys looked up, shocked by Ron's sudden outburst.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend and she's not an intruder. She's Harry...Harry Potter." He stated,his eyes closed, Harry turning a darker pale of red by the second  
  
"He's cracked, don't you think?" seamus chuckled  
  
"I'm not so sure." Neville laughed  
  
" Harry huh? Last time I saw Harry it was last night and he was a male, speaking of which where is Harry, he'd love to see a girl prettier then Cho." Dean said  
  
"He's telling the truth."Harry said lightly  
  
"Sure thing, babe, and Gryffindors love Slytherins." Seamus said sarcastically  
  
She lifted up her long black bangs and pointed to the middle of her forehead.  
  
"The..the..scar..." all the boys except Ron, awwed  
  
"Now do you believe us?"  
  
"Um..partly."Dean said  
  
"I guess we love Slytherins, huh?" Seamus said  
  
"Well, if you are Harry, how are you now mysteriously a female??? And a pretty one too." Seamus questioned  
  
"Malfoy!!! He's such a..."She shouted  
  
"Yeah we know, everything in the book." Neville stated  
  
"Well Harry or not, you're a really pretty girl."Seamus said, She couldv'e sworn she had saw drool coming from his mouth  
  
"So what, pretty is as pretty does, but I'm not remaining as a female for long, so enjoy it while it last." Harry remarked, turning her back to the boys  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're "The girl who lived " now." Dean said  
  
"Good one. Yes, Harriet Potter." Seamus joked again  
  
"Harriet, that's funny." Neville laughed  
  
"Nothing's funny about that, I'm still Harry." She fumed  
  
"Ya look a whole lot different then Harry, you ever sound girly."Dean chimed  
  
"Stop it, Harry come on." Ron grabbed her hand  
  
"Where are we going?"She asked  
  
"To get Hermione. we've got to tell her what's happened to you."  
  
"They stopped at the bottom of the staircase in the common room, of the girls dorms."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked  
  
"Um...you're a girl, you go up there." Ron said, pushing her up a few steps  
  
"Wait, I don't know where her dorm is." she said  
  
"Go look it shouldn't be any different from our dorms, should they?"  
  
"She shruged, took a deep breath and headed up the stairs, as ron watched her dissapear  
  
She went up the tower onto the spiraling staircase to several doors. The first years....the second years....the third years.....fourth years...and aww..the 5th years. she looked up at the door, aighed wishing for her invisibility cloak and opened the door slowly  
  
She crepted in looking at the frilly curtains hanging. The paintings of past female students, snoring in their frames.   
There were three four posters, at the foot of each bed she found, what she thought, initials. One with L.B. Another with P.P. and the last with H.G. She stood in front of the on with H.G. and slowly opened the curtains and stared at the sleeping figure of, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry turned around and stared at the face of a confused Pavarti Patil  
  
"Um...I can explain." Harry/Harriet stuttered  
  
"Well, you better start now." A familiar voice spoke up and Harry turned aroud to see an awake Hermione  
  
A startled cry came from Hermione as Harry turned around  
  
"Hermione, the potion, it's me Harry." The newfound girl said to her two peers  
  
"Harry, really???" Pavarti, stared  
  
"Yes, Pavarti, that Potion Malfoy gave to me, it turned me into a..."She was interrupted by Hermione's sudden reply  
  
"The Ogile potion...."  
**************  
End of ch.4  
~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Thanx to  
Friends: Lil Potter, Malfoy's GF, and Melfeina Potter.   
Reviewers:Slytherinette, Dee, Ice Diablo, 77, Lipstick Traces, Di-chan,   
Sage Mistress of Magic, Ari, Kyree, Babblgrl, Kijo, Moon WaterAngel,  
Kitty Katty, Narcissus Medjai, and Vmr. And anyone else I didn't name  
(sorry^_^).  
  
Thanx guys I really aprreciate the reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Reaction

Potion of Fire   
Chap 5:Draco's reaction  
By: Lady Malfoy  
Disclaimer: We all know who HP belongs to. They don't belong to me, if they did, I'd be busy counting my money,lol.  
A/N: SORRY guys, I know you've been waiting FOREVER for this chapter. I don't have a reason. I just didn't feel like writing, but what good author leaves a story incomplete? SO I'm going to try to make this one extra LONG for the people that have been looking out for this part, ok??? Hope to guys enjoy this part, the you've all been waiting for, Draco's reaction!  
************  
  
"Ogile Potion....."Harry repeated to herself  
  
"What's that???"she asked  
  
"It's serious dark magic, it was banded during the times of Merlin. I've read about it."Hermione said  
  
"What was it used for?"  
  
"Well it was mainly used for War. It started getting popular again around the times of You-Know who. He would turn his henchmen or deatheaters into women forcing them to bore his children, he was trying to make an entire empire for himself. So when his children grew, he would teach them his dark ways and have a force that was unstoppable!" she inquired  
  
"So this is the potion, Draco chose? Why this potion though?"Harry asked  
  
"Does it matter Harry? You shouldv'e taken thois potion a long time ago, now you can hang with the girls!" Pavarti pointed out  
  
"Pavarti, if i was meant to be a female, I wouldv'e been born one." Harriet stated  
  
"Yes, but it was destined for you to be turned into one. Remember, it's all written in the stars!"  
  
Harry sighed, while Hermione laughed. They knew that Professor Trelawney, their (excluding Hermione) Divination teacher, was one of Pavarti's Idles. She hung on to every words the fortune teller said, even the predictions of Harry's deaths. Even though Harry was still alive.  
  
"Stars my foot, this is Malfoy's doing and I'm going to see to it the he gets his just reward!" Harry fumed  
  
"Calm down, we will find a solution to this problem Harry, we alway do, don't we?" Hermione winked  
  
"Yes, but we don't even know that this concoction has a remedy." Harry stated  
  
"I agree with Pavarti, don't you want to be a girl?" Lavander came out of her state of silence  
  
"Yeah but...."  
  
"You know that females are naturally smarter than males(sorry fellas^_^), look at Hermione."Pavarti started  
  
"Wait just a second, boys can be just as smart!"Harry argued  
  
"Really?"Lavander said sarcastically  
  
"Yes really. You know, now that I'm a girl and with this voice and all, that just doesn't sound convincing."Harry said as she blushed a light red  
  
"That's because girls are smarter. Try going a day as a girl during classes, and you'll find that it's a lot easier to comprehend what Mcgonagall or even Snape says." Pavarti spoke again  
  
"But you guys, you've ever gone a day being a male, how do you know that it's easier that way? I mean it's not like a have a choice anyway. We'll see."  
  
"But that means that you'll have to wait till Monday, it's Saturday you know. We still have time to turn you back." Hermione annouced  
  
"Yes, but even if we do find the remedy, we'll have to find all the ingredients, brew it, and it probably will take awhile."  
  
"You're right, we have to see Dumbledore. And we need to find out where Malfoy found the directions to make the Ogile potion, it's pretty complex."Hermione said  
  
"I thought you read it somewhere, do you think it would be anything in the main library?"Harry questioned  
  
"Probably not, I bet it's in the restricted section. And being Snape's pet, I bet he gave Malfoy permission to use potions out of those books to select something. You know he hates you, he probably wanted Malfoy to do something horrible to you and put the blame on a class assignment."Hermione thought out loud  
  
"Snape can get in real trouble for that. It wasn't very smart of him to do, he can get fired for sure now, he gave us the perfect reason."Lavander said  
  
"That's it! then we'll have Snape out of our hair for good!" Pavarti shouted  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other with uncertainty. Harry looked at the clock, it read 8:00am. 'I hope most of the are still sleeping. Oh yeah! I left Ron downstairs, I hope he's still their.' Harry thought  
  
"Excuse us guys,I need to talk to Hermione for a sec."Harry said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down the hall and down the stairs, where they stood in the common room. Harry pulled them over in a corner and spoke.   
  
"I think the girls have found a good way to get Snape fired."Harry said  
  
"Yeah i know..."Hermione said in the same weird tone her face downcast  
  
"What's wrong with you guys, that's great!" Ron shouted a little to loudly  
  
"Ron shutup!" Hermione and the female Harry whispered in unison  
  
"What?!?"He said, an I-don't-know-what's-wrong look on his face  
  
"Even though, Snape gives the appearance of loathing me all the time, I don't think he means it." Harry said  
  
"Harry what are you talking about, the guy needs a life, all he's worried about is getting you expelled or killed even, you can't be serious. Can you?"Ron said  
  
"I know it may seem that way, but Snape has never really brought any real harm to us, has he?" Harry stated  
  
"No not really, but still...."Ron said  
  
"I think I understand what you mean Harry, He has saved you before, I don't think he wants any real harm to come to any of us. If he did, he would be with Wormtail and You-Know-Who as we speak. He risked his life to become a spy for the side of light. I don't think he's all bad. I think he just wants to hold up his reputation as the nasty we all know and love...um....hate. Whatever the point is, we don't want him to be fired. We'll just tell dumbledore about this, the circumstances of it and that we don't want trouble to come to Snape. As for Malfoy, well he is the one who made the potion, so they can do whatever they choose to him." Hermione finished with a wave of her hand  
  
"Girls sure can talk, how can you handle this Harry? I would be a in the infirmary about now, in a coma and probably wouldn't wake up until about two weeks or so." Ron said  
  
Harry shruged, "It's not all that bad, actually it's better than I expected."  
  
Ron laughed, "Just wait till you have to use the bathroom. That's be an unexpected task."  
  
"Why'd you have to say something, now I have to go."Harry said as both of her friends laughed  
  
~In the great hall~  
  
Everybody in the else in the common room took Harry's new circumstance very well. Ginny was surprised, but welcomed the new girl as though she was a new gryfinndor first year. Fred and George flirted with the girl until she gave up and told them to bug off, the younger girls told her how pretty she was and that they wished they could look like her when they got older. The six and senventh years, put makeup on her, and gave her tips for her hair. Harry felt that their was no need for all of that because she wasn't remaining a girl, even if she loved the feeling. She was born a male, and would return as one.   
  
"You look great Harry, I wonder if Malfoy expected for you to turn out like this, or did he want you to be an ugly female with acne and all that."Hermione wondered  
  
"Well if Harry did turn out ugly, she would still look way better than that thing Malfoy calls a girlfriend. What's her name??? Pansy Parkinson???" Ron joked   
  
"Yeah, she's a dog. no body can compare to that."  
  
"I didn't notice that Harry. What color lipgloss is that?" Hermione asked  
  
"Alicia, put it on me, I think it's called pretty plum, it's this new stuff. She said she bought it in a muggle shop during the summer. She said the gloss was called Fetish."Harry finished  
  
Harry didn't have any girl cloths, so since she was about the same size as Hermione she asked her for one of her skirts and blouse, she didn't need a sweater. She had her own shocks, and a pair of Lanvander's shoes, since Hermione's were to big. Over that, she would still wear her old robes, even though they were a little to big. Since it was Saturday, they didn't have to wear their uniforms so again, she borrowed a black long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve white shirt from Hermione a pair of jeans from Pavarti and some shoes from Lavander. She wore the black shirt under the white one, and the jeans were a tight fit, but not to tight.  
She thought she looked okay with plum eye shadow and plum colored lipgloss that shined in the sunlight, and her eyelashes were longer and more curly. One thing she knew about being a girl, she sure did prefer her appearance compared to the old one.  
  
"It goes well with the eye shadow, how do you think the other male house members will, react?"Hermione questioned  
  
"I don't know but, if they act anything like the boys in our house, I'm sure I'll be fine." Harry smile  
  
Soon after that statement, Harry recieved comments she didn't think she'd get, like whistles, and 'oh yeah!'s, and alot of other things. One boy actually came up and said, 'What house are you in?' and his friend said 'Haven't seen you around here, what year are you?'." She was flattered at first, but after awhile she started to get annoyed.  
  
"I didn't know that, we (as in boys^_^) acted like that!" Harry said  
  
"This is only the beginning Harry, this is all due to raging hormones."Hermione answered  
  
"Really? I wonder what...."Harry stopped, when she came to a figure she never thought she would stare at..  
  
'So Handsome......Malfoy' she thought, as her stare turned into a gaze  
  
Draco Malfoy, a male fifth year, who was also in the house of Slytherin, walked into the Great hall for breakfast. Wearing the usual all black, with his blond hair slicked back, he took his normal seat at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Earth to Harry, Earth to Harry. Hey! Wake up! What are you staring at?"Hermione asked she tried to follow Harry's point of view, but right when she was at that spot, Harry looked up  
  
"Huh..what?" Harry asked  
  
"You were out of it for a second, what were you staring at?"Hemione asked again  
  
"Nothing special. Tell me something Herm, just between us. Do you find any boys in this school attractive?" Harry asked twidling her thumbs  
  
"Um...sure."she answered  
  
"Like who?"Harry asked  
  
Hermione blushed a crimson but asnwered anyway, "Well, I thought you were very handsom Harry. Dean's kindof cute, Seamus isn't bad. I use to like Cedric. Oh my..I feel really ashamed."Her blush went even deeper  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, the one I had a crush on the most, is the one we can't stand."Hermione admitted  
  
"Let me guess, Malfoy?" she said  
  
"Well, Yes. He might be an annoying prat, but he's extremely handsom. Sorry Harry."Hermione stated  
  
"Don't be sorry, if it makes you feel any better. Malfoy was the one I had my eye on." Harry giggled  
  
"And just between you and me, I think that the female sence makes me see him in a whole new way."Harry smiled  
  
"I think so."Hermione started to laugh while, Harry joined her  
  
"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't Ms. Potter."A drawling voice said  
  
They didn't know it, but Draco spotted them across the room, and went to approach them. He wanted to see How his little potion worked, he couldn't see Harry's face because she was turned around.  
  
"Malfoy! What the Hell did you do to me?"Harry shout as she turned around, and grabbed his collar  
  
"It obvious isn't it, I must say thatyou turned out well Potter, I wasn't expecting you to look so...what's the word? Elegant? I thought the outcome of this would be a ugly lanky looking creature, but how wrong I was."   
  
"You better turn me back!" She yanked on his collar even harder  
  
"Why should I? You should be thanking me, you look so much more appealing now...'not that you didn't look appelaing before'..."He said as he thought the last thought  
  
"It's not about how I look, It's about who I am!"Harry yelled  
  
"Well if you want to be normal again that badly, you need to do your own reseach." Malfoy smirked  
  
"Just because I'm in a good mood and you do look so pleasing to the eye, I'll give you this." He said as he search his deep robe pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper.  
  
"What's that?" she eyed it suspiciously, and snatched it from him  
  
"Touchy..touchy..It's Snape's permission to the restricted section of the library. I assume you'll find something there, after this is where i found this potion." He smirked his most evil smirk  
  
"And one other thing..."he said  
  
"What?!?" she yelled  
  
She wasn't expecting that one, he kissed her full on the lips, she stumbled back into a near corner still kissing he had his arms around her waist. A little deeper into the kiss and he soon slipped his tongue along with hers as she willingly welcomed it.Their tongues danced along in great stride, after about 30 seconds she let go and pushed him back. That was one heck of a kiss. she didn't want to end it, but her relationship with Malfoy demanded her to.  
  
"What the hell was that about???"she asked, wiping her lips  
  
He had his back to her and looked over his shoulder, "Sorry babe, just couldn't resist." and he started to walk out of the Great hall and to the Slytherin Commom room   
  
'She's a great kisser. We've gotta do that again!'Malfoy smiled an evil smile as he walked to his dorm in the Slytherin house  
  
  
'Wow, that's was weird, but interesting...'Harry put a little smile on her face and she felt the space where her lips were still warm and tingly, 'Maybe he's not the person I proclaim him to be...'  
  
**********  
  
End of Pt 5.  
  
Did ya like that, or was it boring, I don't know...review if you want...thanx!  
Lady Malfoy 


End file.
